


Stars

by Moose_Sass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astronomer!Dean, M/M, star!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moose_Sass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Dean was the luckiest man in the universe would be an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

It was finally dark enough for Dean to set up his telescope. He had been waiting for this moment for just over a week now since every time he had tried previously it had been much too cloudy to really make out anything in the sky. Which had been quite frustrating considering he didn't have a lot of time to star gaze lately. Work had been keeping him super busy this time of year.

About two weeks back he had come across a new cluster of stars he hadn't seen before. He knew he must have seen it before, but obviously it hadn't caught his eye. This time was different though. Something was different about it. There was one star in particular that caught his eyes this time around. Dean was sure it hadn't been there before because he would have seen it.

It almost in the exact center of the cluster and the thing that made it stand out the most was it was bright blue. At first Dean thought he must be seeing things. A star that far away, that bright, that blue. Yet the night after that it was still there. Still impossibly _blue._

Ever night that week Dean had gone out and looked at his blue star. Some nights he could lose track of time when he was outside. He would dream up possibilities about his star about where it came from and why it shone so bright. He had tried numerous times to research anything about the star, but nothing ever showed up about it. It was like it has never existed until a week ago. It was like it existed only for him.

Today was different. Dean had set up his telescope and he was sure he was in the right part of the sky yet he couldn't find the blue star. It was nowhere to be seen in the entire night sky. Dean was quite alarmed. He couldn't have just been imagining this star for the past couple of weeks. Even if it didn't seem to exist to anyone else he had seen it more than once and he was pretty sure he wasn't crazy.

He leaned back from looking through the telescope. It had to have been real. A star couldn't just disappear like that. It wasn't possible. Dean was just about to call Sam when he heard a knock from the front door. It startled him considering how late it was. Nobody was usually out in the country at this time of night. Dean still got up from the position he had sat down in the walked towards the door.

He opened the door and time seemed to freeze. There was a man standing on his front porch, one who he had never seen before and Dean knew everyone one that lived in the area. The first thing Dean noticed was his eyes. His bright blue eyes. The were the exact colour of his star and for a minute he thought he was dreaming. The man's hair was black, it matched the shade of the night sky perfectly. This couldn't be happening.

Dean realized he was standing there with his mouth open, words caught in his throat. "Uh, can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I seem to be lost." The answer was short and to the point. Dean wasn't quite sure what he had expected, but that wasn't it.

"Okay, um, well do you have someone you could call to come a pick you up?" Dean wasn't sure what the standard procedure was for when someone showed up on your doorstep at 1 am claiming to be lost. A very attractive someone at that. Was there even a procedure for that?

"No, I don't know anyone."

"You don't- you don't know anyone?" Now Dean was just puzzled and slightly concerned for this guy. Maybe he had been in an accident and got amnesia or something.

"No. Tonight is my first night on Earth and must say it is not what I imagined. I could never see this much detail from space. It's very beautiful." The man seemed very serious when he said this, it was no joke.

Dean could tell something was seriously wrong with the man and without thinking about all the dangers that could come with it he invited the man inside and offered him a place on the couch for the night till they could figure things out further.

His offer was accepted and the man greatly took a blanket from Dean before laying down and promptly falling asleep on the couch. Dean caught himself smiling as he laid in his bed down the hall from the couch. As much as he was worried about the man he was fascinated by him. And as hard as he tried he couldn't get those blue eyes out of his head. They watched him from the sky in his dreams as he slept.


End file.
